


Look to the Stars

by redsandman99



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's falling apart after Seth's betrayal. Bray looks to get him back on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Stars

**A/N:** After the match between Bray and Dean and everything that's going on storyline wise I couldn't resist writing something like this. I'm bad at resisting plot bunnies as it is and in this case, resistance was extra futile.

* * *

"Fucking bastard. Fucking Seth. Fucking hate him. What the fuck did I fucking do to him? I'll fucking kill him. I'll fucking kill him. Fucking bastard can't run forever."

Bray let out a long sigh. Dean had been muttering like this ever since they left the arena. They had faced each other tonight, pitted after each other by Triple H in a Money in the Bank qualifier match. And what a match it had been. They had torn into each other, each desperate to win and prove something over the other one. Bray had known Seth would show up to cause trouble, though not because he was in cahoots with the little rat. No, he just knew that Seth was looking to mess with Dean and baiting him into losing the match was the perfect thing to do. It was what Bray would have done. And it succeeded so perfectly. Dean was terrible at controlling his own emotions. He always had been. He had chased right after Seth and Seth led him right into a Sister Abigail. Now Bray was one step closer to getting what he wanted. The world title. A possession he never thought he would ever want but that was before realizing the true power it would give him. He didn't know how he had been so blind. It would not only erase the taste of actually losing to John Cena out of his mouth but it would signify that he had truly taken over and risen as a god. He would be the king on top of the mountain and anyone who wasn't already following would get in line. They would follow the power. All he had to do was climb up and take it.

"Fucking coward. Fucking runs away like a fucking bitch. Hits me from behind." Dean rubbed his hurt shoulder and was practically rocking back and forth in his seat. His hair was starting to dry, leaving it curly and all over the place. It always made him look like a mad scientist when it got like that. He hadn't bothered to change out of his ring gear. He hadn't even considered going to the trainer's to get his shoulder looked at. No, the moment he got backstage he started tearing the place apart, screaming about Seth. Roman had tried to calm him down, saying the weasel had already gotten away from him and was long gone. Dean hadn't wanted to hear it. He had screamed and cursed, nearly biting an agent's face off when Bray had swooped in and collected him. Roman had fought with him, wanting to take Dean with him instead. But as they scuffled Dean got away once more to hunt down Seth. Bray and Roman had took off after him, with Bray ultimately finding him and getting him into the car so they could get the hell out of town. They had the next few days off he did not need to stay in Green Bay any longer than necessary.

"Darlin please." Bray turned down the radio that wasn't drowning Dean out anyway and gave the other man a look. "We don't need that now."

"I hate him. I hate him I hate him I fucking HATE him!"

"You wish you hate him as much as you say."

Dean glared at him. "What the fuck do you know?"

"That I was right all along. That you were going to get hurt and you wouldn't listen to me." Bray tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "You wouldn't listen to me and now look at you. He made a fool out of you twice in two weeks." He reached over and squeezed Dean's sore shoulder. Dean yelped and tried to jerk away but Bray was persistent. "You think this hurts?" He squeezed the shoulder more tightly. "This will be nothing compared to what he'll do to you. You let the snake in. You let him in and see what you are. He's not like me, the one who wants to protect you. He never has been." He shook his head. He was hardly concentrating on the road even. They were lucky there was no other traffic out or there would be a serious problem. "He's a selfish man." His voice softened and his grip eased just a little. "He always has been. Why do you think he monopolized Roman from you? Because he wanted to be taken care of. He wanted to be pampered and treated like the king that he isn't and you took the attention off him. You're the one who needs taken care of. Lord knows you make a mess of things if someone else isn't in the driver's seat. And he always resented you for it. He hated how you turned to him. He hated having to take care of you. That's why he's after you. With Roman it was just about finding someone who cold take care of him better. Hunter and Randy can further his career while they warm his bed and fill his pockets with more money than he's ever had before. With you though...oh with you it's so personal." He moved his hand to Dean's and laced their fingers together. "Truth be told, I don't think he ever forgave you for the shit you pulled in FCW. I think he was just biding his time, knowing all you really wanted was someone to love you and then strike you when you thought you had a real friend in him."

"So it's my fault?" Dean tried to keep the fury in his voice. He tried so hard but just failed. Bray saw right through him. This was what had been keeping Dean up at night. The fact that this was all his fault. The fact that he had been such a bad screw up that it had cost him yet another person in his life. Everyone left him. Seth was just another person to add to the list. Roman surely would be the next one to go and that left only Bray. The one person who truly wouldn't go anywhere. The moment they had come together it set their fate in stone. They were meant to be, whether anyone else saw it or not. He didn't care what they thought honestly. They were irrelevant. What mattered the most to him was sitting right there beside him. More than his absolution and glory, more than his family; the realization of this was almost frightening. These kinds of feeling weren't in Bray's expertise. There were nights where he laid awake and he swore he heard his heart saying Dean's name over and over again. It would almost frighten him but then the soothing voice of Abigail would come to him. She had brought he and Dean together. They were meant to be and there was no power in this universe that could break them apart unless he let them. And he certainly wasn't about to do that. Dean was his and he was going to stay that way.

"You can't even fucking lie and say no?" Dean swallowed hard and looked to him desperately. "Just fucking lie to me. Just once."

Bray shook his head. "I don't lie darlin. Especially not to you." He pulled Dean's hand to him and kissed the back of it. "I didn't put it all on you. I said he was selfish. A man oh so willing to stab his brothers in the back for the things he's getting in return is not a real man at all. He's a dog that needs put down."

For the first time in what felt like forever Dean went silent. Silent but not still. With his free hand he rubbed his shoulder in the jerky circular motion that he always did. His head was twitching, eyes darting around as he took in what Bray said. Bray knew Seth was in for a world of trouble but the question he had was could Dean bear to finish him off? Or could he control himself long enough to do it? The second one was highly doubtful. Dean was a creature of emotion. As much as he tried to pretend he was cold, everything burned wildly inside him. Seth could and would take full advantage of it. He was a snake but he was a smart one. Dean needed to be ready for him.

_"You have to show him the way,"_ Abigail whispered. Her voice always popped up on him like this. So soothing but firm and providing guidance when he needed it most. Even he had still so much to learn from her after all this time. _"He can't see it. He can't see my vision. You have to help him."_

Bray pulled over to the side of the road. The stretch of highway they were on was empty and surrounded by tall fields of grass on either side of the road. Just the place he needed. "Come on."" He took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Dean looked around in confusion. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just come on." Bray got out of the car and walked over to Dean's side. He opened the door and held his hand out for Dean to take. "I have to show you something."

Dean just eyed him distrustfully. Bray tried to be patient. He really did. But when Dean didn't move fast enough he just grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him out roughly. "Hey!" Dean was just barely out of the way before Bray slammed the door shut. "What the fuck?" He tried to yank himself free but a harsh twist to the wrist put a stop to that. "Ow ow ow! Mother fucker!"

"I told you to come on." Bray dragged him into the field, wanting to make sure no cars could see them if they happened to go by. "I don't have time for you to be difficult tonight."

Dean muttered something under his breath but didn't argue anymore. Seth's betrayal had him falling in line a lot quicker than he normally did. He was still reluctant to follow. Always so frightened by what Bray had in mind for him. He never admitted to being afraid of course. There was a lot he could never actually admit to. But Bray knew. He always knew. "Look up. Tell me what you see." He stopped walking and let go of Dean's wrist.

"Uh..." Dean looked up, brows furrowed in confusion. He looked back at Bray before looking up and then back down once more. "Stars?"

"Don't be a smartass."

"I wasn't!" He actually wasn't. Bray knew that he wasn't but he wanted to hear the defensiveness in Dean's tone. "What do you want me to see?" He looked up again but still didn't get it. "Are we looking at constellations? Because Roman tried to teach me that shit and I don't get it."

"You don't need to worry about any of the constellations." Bray put his hands behind his back and started to pace back and forth. He wanted to keep his eyes on Dean but to prove his point he looked up towards the sky. "You want to know what I see when I look up there?" He didn't leave much time to answer. "I see our future. The future she wants us to have." He smiled. "Our paths have been troubled lately. My war didn't go as planned and you've had your heart ripped out, spat on and thrown back into your face. The snake mocks you. Demeans you. He thinks you're weak and if you're not careful you will prove him right."

"I-"

"Ssshhhh!" Bray held up his hand to silence him. "Your anger makes you weak. It makes you impulsive. Irrational. Just tonight you let him get the best of you." He pointed up towards the stars. "She sees you as the fiery sword of vengeance. A conqueror to those who have wronged you." He looked back at Dean, who was just staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Seth is just like everyone else. He used you. He took everything you had to give him and then tossed you aside. Like you were nothing more than a piece of trash." He stepped up to Dean, cupping his face in his hand. "He sees you as the same piece of trash that got left to die by the world around you." He stroked Dean's chin with his thumb. "But they say one man's trash is another man's gold. And little lamb, you are the shiniest piece of gold I ever did see." He tapped a finger against Dean's head. "You can make him pay. You can make him actually pay for what he's done. You can find absolution just like I will but you have to stop getting trapped inside your own mind when it comes to him." He smirked and tapped his finger harder against Dean's head. "Be my sword. Peel the flesh off his bones and give me his carcass to burn with all the rest."

A slow smile spread across Dean's face. A sadistic little smile that warmed every inch of Bray's heart. That was his boy. His twisted little lamb who just wanted to please him now. Even if he wouldn't admit it, it was what he wanted. He wanted Bray to stay, to not get sick of him like Seth. He was so easy to read and so easy to turn in just the right direction. "You're a fucking sick bastard." A common thing said by Dean to him but tonight they were a compliment. His eyes had lit up, the smile getting bigger as he obviously pictured doing the very things Bray said. "You have some serious fucking issues."

"Have you ever heard about the pot and the kettle?" Bray's arm slipped around Dean's waist, pulling them together. "I think it's something you need to hear." He pressed their foreheads together, hovering his lips above Dean's. "How's your shoulder?"

Dean blinked, startled by the sudden change of topic. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Bray knew better than to just take him at his word. Dean always downplayed how much the shoulder bothered him. The initial injury had been a gift from William Regal and that probably was why he was so stubborn about the subject. It ate him up that the old dog got him the way he did.

"I'm fine."

The lie wasn't believed for a moment. Bray pressed his lips against the shoulder and kissed it softly. The gentleness of the move shocked Dean and he just stood there, unsure of what to do. Bray's eyes went back up to the sky. He didn't see their future in those stars anymore. Now he saw them in the present. All wrapped up in each other, hearts joined as one. It was beautiful. He almost couldn't look at it because it was too beautiful. His lips slowly trailed up from the shoulder to Dean's neck. He bit down on the sensitive flesh, not pulling away until he tasted blood. Dean moaned, knees buckling as he melted into him. Usually he yelped and cursed at him but not tonight. An interesting development to say the least.

Lips found each other roughly, Dean's head tilting the wrong way so teeth clashed and noses smashed against each other. Bray grunted and yanked on Dean's hair, moving his head the way he wanted it. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. Moaned like a whore really. Bray could have easily made all kinds of comments about that but he didn't. Not now. Instead he deepened the kiss, relishing in the way Dean's legs got hooked around his waist. If only the world could see him now. His little lamb was always so eager. He always fancied himself to be so dominant but Bray knew the truth. He knew every dirty truth and one of the dirtiest truths for Dean was the fact that he was more submissive than he would ever admit to anyone, even himself. He craved being controlled. He wanted to have someone take care of him even if he didn't think he deserved anything more than being treated like a common whore. He thought he hid it so well but he didn't. Not with Bray. Never with him.

"I don't have anything with me," Bray said as they broke the kiss. He tried to set Dean back down but Dean nearly snarled, his mouth attaching itself to his throat. "I'm not walking back to the car. You might want to put your mouth to better use if you don't want this to hurt."

Dean pulled his head back and just looked at him. There was almost a moment where Bray thought he would say to make it hurt. But that wasn't to be. He let Bray set him down and dropped to his knees. Bray smirked and ran his hands over Dean's hair, pushing it back out of his eyes. He wanted to see every expression on his face. Dean was trying not to look at him. He tried to keep himself focused on the task at hand. His hands undid Bray's pants, pulling them down just enough to free his cock. He tried to wrap his mouth around it, to give the typical sloppy yet somehow very good blowjob. But Bray gripped his hair and pulled his head back, not letting that happen.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean winced as Bray just pulled on his hair harder. "Owww! Fucker! That hurts!"

"Do something about it then." Bray kept his one hand in Dean's hair, making sure his head stayed tilted back as he guided his cock into that oh so sinful mouth. The head hit the back of Dean's throat, making him choke. His fingers dug into Bray's legs, eyes watering as he stared up at Bray. Bray smirked. Oh that look. That fucking look. So angry but he wasn't fighting it. He sat back on his heels, letting Bray thrust into his mouth. His eyes watered and he moaned and whined around Bray's length. He tried to take quick breaths through his nose each time Bray pulled back but the quick thrusts back in snuffed it all out. There was the question of how long he could take to choke like this. To be driven to begging for even a smidge of breath. He almost seemed to be there already. He wasn't pushing him away yet but his eyes were getting more glassy and his whines more pronounced. Bray let him go, pushing him so he was laying back on the ground. Dean let out a loud gasp. His hand went to his throat, rubbing it gingerly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do you see it?" Bray dropped down and crawled in between Dean's spread legs. "Do you see the picture she's painted of us?" Bray undid Dean's belt, yanking it off with one fluid motion. He tossed it away without a care of where it landed. "We'll burn the world to the ground and sit on the throne as it's rebuilt in our image." He undid the button on Dean's jeans and yanked them off as well. The grass around them was just tall enough to shield anyone in this position, even if it was broad daylight out. "Do you want that little lamb?"

Dean nodded. "Make them burn," he mumbled. He pulled Bray down on top of him, ankles hooking behind the larger man's back. "Want them all to burn." His eyes were crazed. Desperate. Just wanting so bad to hurt others like he had been hurt all his life. And he could do it this time. He could really do it. All he needed was a guiding hand and they would all burn so sweetly.

Bray captured Dean's mouth with his as he slowly entered him. Dean melted so sweetly against him. His kisses so needy, his grip nearly painful; his naked desperation was what Bray loved the most about him. And he fit so perfectly around him as well. He enveloped him, pulled him in deeper each and every single time. They were a dangerous combination. Every moment they were together they dug each other deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. It was hard to tell which one of them had it worse. Dean surrendered his control, his body and even his mind was becoming more and more warped by Bray. But for all his supposed control, Bray was finding himself being able to handle his time apart from Dean less and less well. He had managed to hide how it tore him apart so far but for how much longer? How much longer could he hide just how badly Dean had bitten him in this whole process?

"Fuuuck," Dean moaned. He threw his head back, leaving his throat exposed. Bray bit down on it immediately. He always had to bite. It was all Dean's fault. Offering himself up like that. And his blood tasted so sweet. Every time he tasted it he needed more. Dean typically had to have a bunch of makeup caked on to his neck anymore because Bray couldn't just leave his mouth off him. It was too hard to resist and it let every single one of the boys in the back know that Dean was his. He was all his and nobody was about to change that.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck Bray please..."

Bray's teeth sank deeper into Dean's skin, his thrusts becoming harder. Blood filled his mouth and he felt Dean's body trembling beneath him. Dean was hard, so hard that it had to hurt but he didn't try to touch himself. For once he was waiting, knowing he would be stopped if he didn't get the permission in the first place. Bray almost gave it. He came so close to it but he didn't. He bit it back, instead grabbing Dean's wrists and putting them above his head anyway.

"No no please..."

"Ssshhhh..."

"It fucking hurts. Let me fucking touch it."

"No."

"You touch it."

"No."

"Please!" Having to beg always killed him. He gritted his teeth and tried so valiantly to make it sound like a demand. It wasn't though. It was so far from one it was laughable. "Please just touch me. Touch me fuck please fucking son of a bitch!"

"Name calling gets you nowhere darlin." Bray licked across the bite marks he just made. "I want you to cum just like this." He nipped at Dean's ear gently. "Just like this little lamb."

Dean whined. He tried to pull his hands free but Bray held him tight. He thrusted faster, trying to go deeper than he had been before. "Bray please." Dean's voice cracked.

"Please just touch me. I'll do whatever you want just fucking touch me."

"Anything little lamb?"

"Anything."

Bray knew Dean would regret that later but he wasn't in the position to care. He gave in, moving one hand down and wrapping it around Dean's shaft. A few quick strokes was all it took to make Dean cum. He gave an incoherent cry, his hands nearly ripping the back of Bray's shirt open. Bray smirked, losing his own control as he felt Dean's walls tighten around his cock. Unlike Dean he didn't make noise when he came. He simply bit Dean again, this time on the shoulder he had worked during their match. Dean yelped and cursed at him but he didn't care. He just panted for breath, wiping his hand in the grass before scratching the top of Dean's head affectionately. The gesture silenced the yells, leaving them to lay there in silence. How long they stayed like that neither one really knew. Bray finally had to be the one to get up, fixing his clothes before handing Dean back his jeans. "I don't know where I threw your belt."

Dean shrugged and slipped his pants back on. "I got others." He stood up, wincing as he did so. "Fuck man..."

"You going to be okay little lamb?"

"I don't know." Dean tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. "What do the stars say? If we're basing so much shit off that now."

Bray smirked. As casual and sarcastic as he just tried to sound, Dean's need for comfort shown through. "I know exactly what they say." He gripped Dean's chin and made him look at him. "They're saying you're going to be just fine darlin." He kissed his forehead gently. "You're going to be just fine."


End file.
